Shooting Stars
by Apollo.Chess
Summary: AU-SLASH, What if Remus was James' little brother? What if Sirius Black moved in with James and Lily .. and Remus? And what's going on between Orion black and John Lupin?
1. Chapter 1

_**Shooting Stars**_

___Dedicated to Sadist, who was the inspiration for this story. 3 x_

**A/N: PLEASE READ- Hey everybody, Chess here. Well here's my first fan fiction, I'm really nervous but I hope you guys can offer me some constructive criticism, it's important to get some things out of the way first:**

**1- DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did there would be more Remus/Sirius.**

**2- The laws of the world that this fiction takes place in (and every other fiction I will write unless I state otherwise) are different to the book, for example: wizards/witches are immortal and can only die naturally by disease, and they stop aging automatically once they are 35, however they can take a potion beforehand to stop their aging earlier on.**

**3- Remus is James' brother but his name is Remus Potter-Lupin because the 'Potter's have 2 names.**

**One last thing is the full summary: What if Remus Lupin was actually Remus Potter, James Potter's brother? And what if Sirius moved in with James, Lily and Remus … R/S L/J and also Orion Black/John Lupin. SLASH!**

**Enjoy and sorry!**

Remus Potter-Lupin jumped for joy.

He was running through the streets of Godric's Hollow excitedly, making swift and smooth turns as he raced to his older brother's house, he knocked on the door rapidly, "James! Lily!"

"Hold your horses I'm co- REMUS!" Lily Evans (soon to be Lily Potter) embraced her future brother in law and squealed happily, "James! Rem is here!"

Footsteps could be heard crashing onto the stair steps as James embraced his fiance and little brother, Remus grinned, "I missed you two so much!"

James grinned and ruffled his baby brother's hair, Remus was only 16 while James was 25, James had always protected his little brother and babied him, "missed you to, Moony."

_Moony … _Remus liked the nickname but hated the idea behind it, Remus was a werewolf.

Lily smiled at the two, "come on, lunch is ready, and Remus can tell us all about his last day at Hogwarts."

The three of them ate while laughing loudly, Remus was trying failing to eat his steak, James was almost dying from the lack of oxygen, and Lily was wiping the tears from her eyes, and as she spoke, remnants of laughter could still be heard, "so ah-what happened after Alice-ha ha, hexed Malfoy?"

Remus giggled madly and James broke into a fit of laughter, "w-well, Lucius seemed okay for a while but then his face broke it in boils and they exploded into pink paint, you guys sho-should have heard him ha ha! "My beautiful, blond hair!"" Lily and James almost died from laughter at the imitation that Remus had performed.

"Ah, Rem, I'm so happy you had fun", James pecked his brother on the cheek, Remus smiled at him.

Lily watched happily as her future husband gave his little brother some affection, he would make an excellent father...

James was actually much like his father in a way. John Potter-Lupin, or simply John Lupin, was a very nice man, he was physically identical to Remus, but sported indigo eyes rather than Remus' amber ones, and he had James' personality, caring, kind and sweet. John Lupin worked day and night at the ministry, occasionally popping in, all so he could make money for his boys, James actually was just to go pro in Quidditch, and hopes that with his new salary he can relieve his father of the jobs he had to perform.

All of a sudden Lily's thoughts were interrupted when the responsible part of her reminded her of the darkest part of the reunion.

"Sorry to bring this up Rem, but James and I found a beautiful glade in the forest, we put protection spells on it so you could use it for your transformations," Lily gave Remus a reassuring smile which Remus returned half-heatedly. It bothered her.

_It's not really fair, such a young and good boy shouldn't go through these kinds of things, _Lily thought sadly as she started cleaning up the table.

Remus smiled at his brother and Lily, "thanks for the meal you guys, I'll take a shower and be back in a matter of minutes."

Remus got up and went up the stairs, when his footsteps could no longer be heard, Lily sighed and said, "poor child", James nodded in agreement and went over to kiss his fiance, "he's used to it now, I'm just glad we're finally able to help him."

Lily sighed and James squeezed her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

Hot water struck Remus' skin, causing him to gasp in pure pleasure.

Hot showers often made Remus relax, almost as if they burned away a part of his Lycanthropy, of course, that's a silly thought, but Remus often found through believing, you could achieve anything...

He closed his eyes and imagined being in his wolf form, bathing in the golden rays of the sun on a smooth glade, and for once, he found that he willingly wanted to transform...

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK YOU ARE A DISGRACE!" Walburga black shrieked at her eldest son. Sirius Black was handsome, he had shaggy, ebony, chin length hair and stormy gray eyes, his jaw was strong and covered in stubble, he was tall and muscular, even now with his jaw clenched and as he pinched the bridge of his defined nose, even with his eyes closed in rage, he was handsome. "_Mother._" He spoke the word like it was a disease, however even his malicious tone could not hide the beauty of his voice, it was deep and laced with emotion.

He was a Black after all, and Black's were made to be perfect.

"You always barge into my room saying that, what have I done now."

Walburga's eyes widened, "ORION, PLEASE TALK SOME SENSE INTO YOUR SON!"

Orion Black was almost identical to Sirius, only his eyes held more of a blue shade and his hair was darker, his tone was dangerously low, "Walburga, I was on the phone, this better be important."

Walburga actually looked terrified for a moment, but she regained her former elegance within 10 seconds, "Orion, Sirius is now 25, he needs a job and he needs to get married, I have arranged for him to get married to Narcissa, but he refuses!"

"Because she's a pure-blood fanatic like you, you insane vulture!"

"How dare yo-"

"ENOUGH!" Orion Black roared, causing the sound of argument to cease immediately. Regulus entered the room, "hey, whats with all the-" Orion glared at his youngest son, who got the message and ran out of the room.

"Walburga, if Sirius does not wish to marry, he does not have to. End of story. Now if you don't mind I'm going to the office."

"Sirius … leave the house now."

"Mother..."

"Now!" Walburga shrieked, Sirius frowned and disapparated, before Orion could intervene, Walburga glared daggers at him, "I know you've been fucking Lupin."

Orion roared with laughter, "what the fuck are you talking about?"

Walburga smacked Orion across the face, "you bastard, I know, I saw him suck on your tongue like it was a dick."

Orion grinned almost devilishly, "you bitch. At least he has character and a bit of life in him." Walburga gaped in surprise.

"I'm going to the office now, you'd better figure out where Sirius is or I'll break your neck." With that, he disapparated to work.

John Lupin was reading a book in the department of mysteries, in a room that was like being in space, somebody had now covered his eyes.

He frowned, he hated surprises.

Orion laughed, sensing this hatred, "guess who?" he whispered huskily into John's right hear.

John grinned and removed Orion's hands, and embraced the other man.

Upon hearing the door bell, Lily walked to the door and opened it, revealing Sirius Black on the door steps with a grin on his face.

"Hey Lils, can I uh, stay with you guys .. for a bit?"

And that was why Lily's parents told her to never.

EVER.

Open the door to strangers.

**A/N: Well .. that took an hour … But it was worth it, wasn't it?**

**PLEASE TELL ME YOU LIKED IT.**

**D:**

**Every time you forget to review, Lord Voldemort kills a Hufflepuff, please think of the Cedric Diggories, as Several have been murdered already, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shooting Stars**_

**A/N: WOOHOO! Second update in one day, I think I deserve a review.**

**Seriously. XD**

**Anyways chapter 2, enjoy!**

"SIRIUS!" James roared and hugged Sirius, though he had seen Sirius and the two text messaged each other on a regular basis, Sirius had lots of problems at home so he had to leave outings early or spend all his time arguing with his mom on the phone.

Sirius returned the other man's hug, "Prongs! How are you?" 'Prongs' was James' nickname because of the fact that James' animagus form was a stag, truth be told, in James' and Sirius' last year of Hogwarts, they had decided to become animagus, it was hard, and they had to meditate every day and do complicated rituals, but they got there in the end, James was a majestic stag named 'Prongs', and Sirius was a large dog named 'Padfoot', ironic because Sirius is the dog star. The only people other than themselves who knew were Lily and Orion. They didn't fully understand the risks in performing the magic until Orion caught them and shouted so loudly that Sirius and James' ears almost blew off.

"Want anything to eat, Sirius?"

"Nah, thanks, Red."

Lily turned so scarlet, James could have sworn it looked like she had just walked out of a massacre, "SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Sirius winced at the similarity between his mother and Lily, "IF YOU DARE CALL ME 'RED' AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY CASTRATE YOU WITH THE SEVERING CHARM, IS THAT CLEAR?"

Silence.

"IS THAT CLEAR?"

Both James and Sirius flinched and even though Lily's wrath wasn't directed at him, James felt almost like he had to nod along with Sirius to appease her wrath.

"Good."

"Hey Lils and James", a voice said, as footsteps could be heard descending the stairs. "I'm so sorry I think I used up the hot water, but you guys have a fast heater so if you guys give it 30 minutes it shou- .. Oh, hello there."

He was the most gorgeous thing that Sirius had ever laid eyes on.

His skin was pale and smooth, a few tawny hairs were on his chin, his eyes were a brilliant caramel color and matched his golden hair, which parted on the left, barely covering his right eye, he was wearing a button up shirt and swim shorts, showing that while he was skinny, he was kind of toned.

"Hi." Sirius breathed.

The golden-haired boy smiled at him, "I'm Remus Potter-Lupin, you are?"

"Sirius Black," _But you can call me anything you'd like... WAIT POTTER-LUPIN!_

Sirius turned to James, "I didn't know you had a brother."

James shrugged, "it never came up, besides Remus didn't go to our school until we left."

Sirius just smiled at Remus, who blushed and smiled back.

"I have a great idea!" Lily piped up, "let's go to the movies!"

Sirius snorted, but James, Lily and Remus thought it was a good idea so he simply agreed. Can't beat them, join them.

It was going to be a long.

LONG.

… Time at the Potters(?).

* * *

"Me and James will go get the tickets, Sirius you better behave yourself." Lily scolded Sirius, who nervously looked at his feet, muttering a quick, "fine."

As soon as they were alone, Sirius smiled at Remus, "you don't look like James."

Remus was somewhat surprised at how the question was asked, but answered anyways, "I take after my dad, James is all our mom."

Sirius nodded, "who is your dad exactly?"

Remus smiled, "John Lupin, he works in the Ministry of Magic, Department of Mysteries."

Sirius smiled, he remembered John Lupin, the nice slender man who brought Sirius ice-cream and would talk to him whenever he was down.

"Small world, my dad was friends with your dad."

Remus smiled and nodded.

Sirius gulped for a moment, he was nervous. Was he being to boring? Or was Remus just always tired?

He frowned.

"Remus?"

"Yes, Sirius?"

Sirius looked at him for a few moments before shaking his head, "never mind."

Remus frowned, he hated it when people mentioned something and then disregarded it with a "never mind."

Sirius sighed and just as he was going to protest, his eyes caught the lips of Remus Potter-Lupin, he brought up a trembling finger and traced Remus' lip.

Remus gasped and shuddered.

"Guys?"

The two jumped apart and faced an oblivious James and a rather suspicious looking Lily.

"The er, movie starts in a moment."

"K," was the only reply Sirius had.

There was silence in between the group as they walked into the cinema, Sirius would occasionally stare at Remus, blushing when he'd get caught.

_Shit Sirius, get your act together, your Sirius Orion Black, you don't blush._

Remus on the other hand was totally confused and almost had no idea of what had truly happened.

* * *

After the movie, Sirius went to a pet shop to look at snakes (as if Lily would let him put one of those in her clean house), while Remus went to the bathroom, Lily and James were sitting in a coffee shop, drinking.

"I think Sirius lusts for Remus." She went straight to the point, she was experienced in this field and she knew beating around the bush wasn't a solution.

She said it so casually that it caught James off guard, he gave a nervous laugh, "what?"

"You heard me Potter."

"Not likely." He fixed his crooked glasses and frowned.

"Really? So I suppose when I saw him touching Remus' lips, that was their secret handshake?"

James' hands tightened around the mug he was holding.

"James, if I knew Sirius would be good to Remus, I wouldn't care, in fact, I'd be happy, now, we both know that generally Sirius is nice but ..."

She didn't need to tell him.

He knew about Sirius' short term, sexual relations.

And damn Sirius to hell if he even tries such things with Remus.

* * *

"Stop it Orion!" John giggled as Orion dug his fingers into the smaller man's sides.

"Then give me my damn cigarettes", Orion tried to sound stern, but John always made him happy, he found himself laughing.

"No, your hurting yourself with these."

Orion was touched that John actually cared. Most people would just say, 'it's not good', and that;s it, but John actually resorted to trying to steal the cigarettes from Orion.

John yawned and almost fell where he was standing, Orion chuckled, that was such a John thing to do, he thought of Walburga for a moment … and he thought more importantly of Sirius, he had never been a true father … his past sin made sure of that, his ambition and commitment was destroyed. Orion sighed, "come here", he motioned for John to sleep on him.

John Lupin nuzzled his face into Orion's chest.

Orion rubbed John's head until he fell asleep, and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry … I'll atone my sin … one day."

**A/N: Okay so the first 2 chapters suck, but that's okay because it's just setting the scene, the past will all be revealed in the next chapters, and I'll write in more detail.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**Review please. :D constructive criticism is more than welcome.**

**Flames make me laugh to be honest. xD**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shooting Stars**_

**A/N:** **You guys should be thanking me for updating because I live in Bahrain and there's a revolution going on, but I, , have considered you, the faithful reader, and have updated.**

**I would like to give a BIG THANKS to my 5 reviewers who have actually helped me with their reviews! =D This chapter is dedicated to you guys!**

**~x~**

**LoverFaery**

**Lizzy0308**

**Meow**

**Randy13**

**Tinkerbell1987**

John Lupin opened his dawn colored eyes to find a muscular chest. "That seems to be your favorite place to be, you know," Orion's chuckles made his chest vibrate. John's reply was nuzzling his nose against Orion's heart, "I don't want to wake up."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a terrible person."

Orion blinked, "why the hell would you say that?" He was slightly angry, John gave him a glassy look, "I'm always at work rather than with my sons", Orion flinched. He himself had not spent enough time with his sons, to be honest, he hated Regulus, he was a male version of Walburga, Sirius was more like Orion, however Sirius had something Orion lacked.

Courage.

Orion drew circles on John's back, "you had a good reason".

John frowned, "still … I miss James and Remus..."

Orion kissed his lips and nuzzled John's neck affectionately, "if you miss them so much we should go visit them once a week from now on."

John suddenly shot up, "really! You'd come with me?" John's eyes glistened with excitement.

Orion chuckled and ruffled the younger man's hair, "on one condition..."

"Anything!"

Orion took John's chin between his thumb and index finger and gazed lovingly into John's brilliant indigo eyes.

"John Potter-Lupin," Orion's voice was husky.

John's eyes were innocent and curious, "yes?"

Orion released John's chin and took his hand, he placed John's hand over his heart and suddenly, shooting between them, coursing through their blood, was a purple flash of energy, John gasped but didn't step back.

"John, come runaway with me," Orion whispered.

* * *

Remus was sitting in his room, reading a book with a dark red cover, _Interesting..._He thought as he stumbled upon a chapter entitled: 'Imprinting'.

'_An Imprint is a magical bond that can only occur between two supernatural beings (it can only occur between two Wizard/Witch(s) if they are fully fledged) who, no matter what, could never love somebody else other than the other, the only way to check if you have Imprinted with somebody is to raise your palm over the left side of your lover's chest, if a shot of energy is felt, then you have Imprinted.'_

"Rem, what are you reading?"

Remus gasped and turned red when he saw Lily was reading over his shoulder, she giggled, "Imprinting? You don't have to worry about that, your not fully fledged yet."

Remus was still blushing, "I was curious … it's really interesting."

Lily smiled, "Imprinting is a form of magic that can't truly be channeled, you have to wait for it."

Remus suddenly felt brave, "Lily, have you and James Imprinted?"

Lily was suddenly very red, "yes …"

"What's it like?"

Lily stared Remus in the eyes, "Remus, I know what you're thinking, just because your a werewolf doesn't mean that you won't find love."

Remus just nodded.

You couldn't win when you argued with Lily.

Lily smiled, "come on, you me and James are going to the Lion's Den for lunch."

"What about me?"

Sirius walked in looking rather scruffy, his stubble was noticeably darker, his eyes held a mischievous glint and he was wearing nothing but a vest and boxers.

Remus blushed scarlet and Sirius winked at him.

Lily was not amused.

Not amused at all.

"Yes, your coming unfortunately", she then added, "Sirius, can I talk to you alone?"

Before he could answer Lily dragged him out of the room, "Sirius I'm being totally sincere", she said sincere instead of 'serious' to avoid Sirius making any lame puns, "When I say you should stay away from Remus."

"It's just innocent flirting." Sirius shrugged casually.

"Listen Sirius, either you leave the kid alone, or I get James involved."

Lily then stalked off without a word, Sirius growled at her retreating figure.

No one stops Sirius Black from getting what he wants.

_No one.

* * *

_

The Lion's Den was a stand where you ordered coffee, food, anything you wanted basically, and sit around a huge park while you hung out with friends.

James and Lily were laughing, oblivious to the world, lost in a web of words and laughter, Remus watched them and sighed happily, he'd never seen James or Lily this happy. He awkwardly looked at Sirius, who was biting away happily at an ice lolly, "hey Sirius", Remus made a mental note that as soon as he spoke, Sirius perked up to see what he had to say, "I'm going to go for a walk, _alone_," he added hastily, and watched as Sirius' face fell.

"Alright", Sirius grumbled and bit and started to violently bite at the ice lolly.

Remus sighed and got up.

Sirius watched as the younger man walked off.

He grinned to himself.

_This is where I leave a mark.

* * *

_

The Lion's Rose bed was a wonderful square meadow, filled with roses of all colors framed by large trees, Remus breathed in and threw himself on the grass, he shivered, it was cold, yet it was July, _odd._

"Hello."

Remus yelped and looked up to see a smiling face.

He was definitely a man.

He was a very attractive, rugged man.

He had short black hair that was very messy and striking green eyes, he was wearing a leather jacket and black pants which hung to his skin, showing his muscles ripple under the clothing.

Remus gulped and smiled back at the man, "H-hi."

"What's a beautiful guy like you doing in a place like this?" the man teased.

Remus blushed and looked away, the man frowned, "ah, come on! Speak a bit."

Remus turned to him and smiled, "your pants are caught in rose thorns."

The man laughed merrily, "well now, that's an interesting thing to say," He grinned, "Name's Eros, Eros Fox what about you?"

Eros extended his hand, Remus smiled, "I'm Remus, Remus Potter-Lupin."

He shook Eros' hand and the two exchanged a warm smile to each other.

"Are you from here?" Eros asked curiously.

"Yeah, but I went to Hogwarts, just graduated." Eros smiled, "ah, that explains why you don't look familiar."

Remus smiled, he liked this guy.

Eros smiled, "let's go get some hot chocolate".

Remus , upon hearing someone mention chocolate, shot up.

* * *

Remus had gotten Vanilla flavored hot chocolate while Eros just got the regular hot chocolate, they argued over who would pay, but in the end, Eros' quick reflexes had won, much to Remus' mock annoyance, the two chatted casually about the weather and the area while they walked around the park.

"You still cold?" Eros asked a shivering Remus, he frowned, "the hot chocolate would cure the shivers."

"I'm sorry", Remus blushed and apologized shyly.

Eros stopped and stared at Remus for a minute and then burst out laughing.

Remus pouted, "why are you laughing?"

Eros smiled after he regained control of himself and chuckled, "Remus you ass, why are you apologizing?" Remus noted while he was joking, his voice was soft and serious.

Remus blinked, "I don't know." He chuckled to himself, he could be so weird sometimes.

Eros smiled and shrugged off his jacket and handed it to Remus, before the werewolf could respond Eros put a hand up, "I don't want to hear it."

Remus pouted but simply put on the jacket in silence, and smiled his thanks at the larger man.

"Hey Rem, James and Lily want to- Oh. What are _you _doing here?" Sirius, who had spotted the two walked up to them and growled at Eros, who looked completely unfazed.

"Oh, hello Sirius, I was talking to Remus here, but then you rudely interrupted." Eros closed his eyes and sounded very irritated, "you know Black, Remus?"

Remus smiled sheepishly, "he's my brother's best friend."

Eros smirked.

Sirius glared at him, "well Fox, me and Remus best be leaving".

"Bye Black," Eros snorted and then turned to smile at Remus, "bye Rem."

Remus smiled up at the young man, "bye Eros, oh!" Remus smacked his forehead and gave Eros back his jacket.

Eros frowned, "you still look cold-"

"That's alright, the car has a heater." Sirius' voice was cold and short.

"Bye Eros", Remus repeated and smiled before being dragged away by Sirius.

"Bye Remus," Eros smiled, tasting Remus' name on his tongue...

Sirius slammed Remus against a brick wall before Remus could even say anything, "Listen, pup. You are _mine._" Sirius hissed, his steam-hot breath melted into Remus' ear, "if he ever hurts you, or does anything he's not supposed to, I will kill him, and I'll tell James you've been seeing him, got it?"

Remus struggled a bit, fear was flashing through his caramel colored eyes, a part of him was brave however and decided to say, "do it."

Sirius laughed, sending vibrations down Remus' back.

Remus suddenly felt a stinging sensation on his shoulder and noticed that Sirius had engraved an elegant 'S' onto Remus' left shoulder blade.

"You are mine." Sirius repeated in a husky voice, his eyes laced with desire.

"And if I refuse?"

"Sirius Black doesn't get denied Pup, learn the rules, and this might be pleasurable for you."

"Sirius what are you doing?"

Lily Evans was not amused.

Not amused.

_At all._

**A/N: Sorry, I don't feel I did to well on this but I am scared shitless … they closed the schools for tomorrow, vandalized the university of Bahrain, 14 police officers were injured, 2 are dead and the protesters will be knocking on our doors, I will re-edit this if necessary but I had to distract myself. The history between Eros and Sirius will be revealed in the next chapter and no, they are not ex-lovers. XD**


End file.
